Put a Ring on it
by HVulpes2.0
Summary: What if Lantern Rings were to travel to different world and universes? Omake of different stories where the Rings are added.
1. A Ring of a Different Colour

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of DC Comics. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them. This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the DC Comics Characters of all universes. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

A Ring of a Different Colour

Chapter One

Green Lantern John Stewart had been asked by Batman to visit him in the Batcave so Bruce could 'pick' his brain about an issue he had found which might involve the Corps as well as the League. Superman was also asked due to his experiences with space travel and races. Soon the two flyers were taking the routes through the caverns and arrive in the home of the Dark Knight of Gotham.

"So what's the emergancy, Bruce? Why not get the rest of the League involved?" asked Superman as they landed before the Bat-computer where Bruce did most of his work.

"It something which I'm not sure is a threat... yet. I need some more advice before I make my move. Recently in an archological dig site financed by Wayne Enterprises, there was a discovery of an alien craft. I managed to hush up much of the details for the press and covertly removed the ship from the site to a secure location. I have been trying to hack the computer logs of the missing crew, and I managed to get a good chunk of information.

Turns out it was a history research ship which was to remain outside of time and space to better aid in an untainted view of history. The crew here was looking into the history of something called the emotional spectrum, which was highlighted by a major event called "The Blackest Night". Sound familar?"

"The Green Lantern Corps oath. In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night... You think there's a connection between that event and the Green Lantern Corps?" asked John as his interest had been gained by the comrade in black.

"It does from the research and from the cargo the ship was carrying for study. Seven paired items. You can see the first on the bat -computer, an image gained from the inventory." said Bruce as an image of a Green Lantern with an insert of an enlarged ring.

"A Green Lantern battery and power ring. How did they get that? The Guardians make sure they're in good hands." said John as he became confused at how the most powerful tools in the universe had gotten into this ship.

"Bruce, you said seven paired items. The first is a lantern and a power ring, what are the other six?" asked Superman as he became more thoughtful about the situation. John looked at them and wonder why Superman looked a little nervious.

"Take a look at the other items." said Batman as six images appeared... each a lantern battery and a power ring. The difference was the emblem on the power ring and the colour of the item, one for each of the remaining six colours of the rainbow.

"This is unreal. Six different coloured lanterns? How can they exist? The Guardians would have told us about them. What does this have to do with the Emotional Spectrum you mentioned and Blackest Night?" John was getting upset as he was entering personal and unknown elements of his life.

"They are the Lantern Corps of Emotional spectrum. Red Rage, Orange Green, Yellow Fear, Green Willpower, Blue Hope, Indigo Compassion and Violet Love. Each one with similar powers save for a few exceptions. From the notes the closer to the edges, like red and violet, the more the emotions has control over you. Which is why the Guardians seem to have decided to use the Green part of the spectrum as a base for their corps.

What is most threatening about these corps is the fact from the information I have managed to gain from the damaged CPU of the alien ship's computer, is the fear the Guardians had for the Orange corps and the linking to know criminals of the Yellow and Violet Corps."

"Which criminals?" asked Superman but was stopped by John.

"Sinestro and Star Sapphire. They're the only ones with Lantern like powers, Sinestro in yellow and Star Sapphire in violet. So where are the Lanterns being held now? I take it you have been keeping them safe?"

"They were being kept safe in the hidden warehouse I was using before I moved them to the Batcave for safe keeping. The last thing we need is for uncontrolled people to gain the power to do anything the want with the right drive powering them up. Even if they're powerless due to lack of Central Power Batteries to power the lantern batteries, they could lead to trouble any ways. Still, it's what the alien computers say about the eight corp... The Black Lantern Corps." continued Batman as he typed into his computer and brought up a screen of what looked like a horror movie. What seperated it from the zombie movie which it looked like was the fact the zombies seemed to have some aspect of the lantern corp in their appearance... and black rings.

"Okay, if you wanted to freak me out you're succeeding. Is that a zombie Superman with a black power ring? This can not end well." said John as the images did leave him a bit frightened at the images. Including the Green Lantern ceremonial cemetary with black ring zombies flying above them, many containing friends of his.

"It is a Black Lantern Kal-L, a Superman from a different dimension who died in that world. The Black Lanterns are the corp of the dead, beings who's bodies have been taken controlled by the rings which also seem to download the memories of the former person. No soul is returned to their bodies. The black rings have the same powers as most other power rings. The Black Lanterns exist to take the emotion or drives of the seven other corps out of the living by getting the living to feel those emotions. Once they hold a single emotion, they rip out the heart to feel their Central Battery to release a being known as Nekron...."

"Nekron, that's impossible! The Guardians themselves locked him away so he can never get out. How the heck does he get out of the void they sent him into?" asked John as he went through the shock as the name which had been used lightly around the Green Corps.

"Different rifts and weaknesses in their universe made their prison weaker. It gets worse as their was a corrupted guardian working for Nakron. There does seem weaknesses to these Black Lanterns, including the major one of the six other drives being focused with the Green Lantern energies. If Green combines with any other colour, it can destroy the black rings. The more colours used, the the greater the power.

It then goes into a story about the creation of the universe recited by Indigo-1, about the white light of creation verse the black darkness of the void. The white light eventually being split into seven different colours." said the protector of Gotham as they looked at the images of undead lanterns.

"Simple physics, white light seperates into the colours of the rainbow. I never thought that colors could hold emotions. So we have some heads up on this event, so we can take measures against it, right?" asked the hero of Metropolis, as he stood at the images of his closest friends and those he loved being threaten by a living creature feature.

"Actually they had warning too, just not clear warning. Turns out all of this was recorded in a prophecy in something called the Book of Oa..."

"The book of the Cor... Green Lantern Corps. Contains all of the deeds and action of all Green Lanterns as well as the rules which each Lantern lives by, but I didn't know there were prophecies in the book. Things are not looking good for the Guardians, different lantern corps and hidden prophecies. Anything else you can tell me about?" asked John as he looked at the dark knight and his computers.

"I might need to borrow your ring, John." said Batman as he turned to look at the man in green and black.

"I'm guessing this has to do with more information you gained from this other universe?"

"In that universe, Sinestro created his own corp of Yellow Lanterns. The Yellow Lanterns are power by fear, or more exactly the power to cause fear. Rings hunt the sectors for people who can inspire great fear in other people. For the first Sinestro Corp member of this sector, it chose 'Bruce Wayne of Earth'.

Once they select their member they place them in state where the users fears can be used against them in hopes of breaking their spirits so Sinestro can control them. The only thing which prevented the Bruce Wayne, a.k.a. Batman, of that world from becoming a Sinestro was the fact the Batman of that world had worn a Green Lantern ring. This combined with the natural willpower of that Batman, force the ring off and away where it found a new user.

I would rather not risk the changes of a yellow ring 'taking' me over."


	2. Lovely Gwen

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of Man of Action and DC Comics. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them. This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over Ben 10 and the DC Comics Characters of all universes. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

Love-ly Gwen

Chapter One

Rings had been scatter not only though out the universe, but across the different multiverses. One of the collection of rings to have been majorly effected by the destruction of the War of Light was the Star Sapphire Corp, the lanterns of the violet light. A violet power ring, similar in many ways to their green counterpart, was sent into the depths of this new universe looking for one who's loss was great enough.

It tracked someone who could wield the potential of the power ring. As said, it would usually look for a person with a great loss in their life which could be filled with love. Yet it was detecting something similar to it's own power on this planet which resembled the earth in it's dimension of origin. Recalculating odds and probabilities, it decided to see if this person was worthy of it's power.

It arrived in the middle of a battle between three young people, two males and one female. One male was some kind of humanoid lizard being which seemed to have tan scales and at least eight feet tall, but seemed to be able to grow larger then that height. The second was a man made up of several different materials including what looked like crystal, cement/rock and wood at least. The second man was able to shape his hands into different weapon like tools, but especially blunt force weapons. The female was using some kind of violet-pink energy which seemed to be of mystical force, but was calling out to the Star Sapphire power ring as well.

They were fighting against some men in armoured suits which resembled exo-armour and earth's European middle ages' suits of armour. The armoured men out numbered the young people as a team of two of the knight like figures pulled out a massive energy canon and prepared to fire at the two teens. The woman jumped in front of them and formed a shield from the violet energy.

The ring could much love in the heart of the woman but also a sense of loss and disappointment which was creating a hole in the lady's heart. Enough of the requirements to fulfill the potential for use of the power of the Star Sapphires, as well as being a woman as male Sapphires were rare due to... defects in the male mindset. The ring buzzed to the young female as her shield was starting to break up.

"Gwendolyn Tennyson of Earth, you have suffered a great loss in your life and hold much potential for love." projected the ring telepathically, as the girl turned to look at the floating object.

"Did that ring just talk? Do you mind, I'm a little busy here..." said Gwen to the ring as her two male companions looked at her strangely.

"Um... Gwen, are you loosing it? And what's with the purple glow bug?" asked the lizard as noticed the ring.

"I can help you, Gwendolyn Tennyson, if you accept my power. I can only be wield if one is willing, less the light of love blind one who would use it. Do you accept my help, Gwendolyn?" projected the ring as it required a willing user to bond with give past... mistakes.

"If it keeps all of us from getting blast, sure. Cause my shields are going to shatter in a matter of seconds and my friends will be killed by the ray thingie of the Forever Knights." said Gwen, as she finished the Ring slipped itself on her right ring finger and there was a brilliant violet flash of light which blinded everyone in viewing distance.

A second shield formed before the trio as they light glowed, larger and stronger as it seemed the ray weapon of the Knight had no effect on it. As the light died down the change which had taken over Gwen was made visible... including a costume change.

She was wearing what looked like a swinsuit which covered most of her sides and her breasts from those sides, but it had a neck line which dipped below her belly button with a silver-white star symbol below that. The swimsuit moved down her arms like a mixture of sleeves and gloves so her whole arm were covered, with the ring on top of the 'gloves'.

Long high heeled boots rose from her feet up her legs until mid-thigh, with a cut which made a triangle point in the middle. A weird sliver white triangle collar with two points rising behind her next and one point moving to show off her chest. Also on her head was a weird set of headgear with points of cloth above and below both eyes moving to above her ears but joining in middle just behind the hair line with the same silver-white star. On her ears were dangling silver circles earrings to finish off the outfit.

"Either I'm dreaming or Christmas has come early this year." said Kevin as he tried avoid looking a like a drooling wolf, trying but not having much success.

"This is wrong on so many levels... your parents are going to kills the both of us, Gwen. May even Grandpa Max and my folks." said the tan lizardoid, as he tried to look away from where Gwen was. Gwen summoned a mirror made of violet light and noticed the costume she was wearing.

"Okay, we're going to have a serious discussion on dress uniforms when we get some spare time. What else do you have, ring?" asked Gwen as she telepathically given all of the potential powers of the ring.

"Cool, this ring works kinda like my powers. A little more powerful then my own abilities with more range and all at mental access. Let's see how the Forever Knights like some of their own medicine." said Gwen as she strengthened the shield and fired out a beam of directed energy which took the shape of a giant hand. The hand then grabbed the giant energy canon and crushed the power device made of unknown alien metal.

The light beam branched out so it could capture all of the criminal alien tech buyers, wrapping them in violet chains formed of light before the light stopped. The chains remained even after the original light beamed stopped.

'All of my training with my powers seem to have given me excellent training with this strange ring, it might have been much harder if I didn't have the experiences I have with 'the spark' from Grandma Verdona. This is also the tip of the iceburg, the ring says that it has the power to make anything I can think of becoming reality. Which is going to include a change to the uniform, even if it's all based on the power of love. I wonder if some teenaged boy didn't design the darn thing.' thought Gwen as she tried to return to her own clothes and as Ben turned back to his human form.

Meanwhile...

It was looking for a Sinestro, and agent which it could use to bring fear and terror to this universe it found itself in. It found itself on the planet Earth, or some version of it... a place where it's kind did not do well in finding recruits. Even when there were quite a few beings with great intimidation potential for the Sinestro Corps. Yet the yellow power ring was looking for a being who could inspire the power of fear in the universe as a forerunner of a new Sinestro Corp.

It had sensed another power ring, so cloaked it's power signature as a safety precaution. The violet light of love had found it's own bearer, so it was looking for the one who could challenge this weak sapphire or any dreaded greens which could arrive on this world. It scanned the world and headed for a cemetary in the state of Louisiana, near the flooded city of New Orleans. It sense a person of great power and great potential to cause fear in others.

In the cemetary was a man in a black and red hooded cloak-vest, with gray skin. Black marks covered his arms as skull paint marked his face in the form of a human skull. Black pants, black cloth gauntlet, and shoes cut so it toes were revealed. He held a staff of dark wood with some kind of animal skull on it which glowed yellow with some kind of power. All interesting signs of a potential recruit, as he chanted in Latin summoning darker powers of magic.

The ring scanned the mind and saw much rage, but also demands for power and revenge. A sense of joy at the fears and powerlessness of other people, especially those who stood in his way for what he rightfully deserved. Much of the same drives and emotions within any number of the members in good standing for the yellow light corp, including the founder Sinestro. Taking a moment to compute the pros and cons of joining with this man, and the pros and cons against it... The yellow power ring moved to induct the man called Hex into the Sinestro Corps.


	3. Ninja Lantern

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Masashi Kishimoto and DC Comics. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Naruto or Green Lantern Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Ninja Lantern

Chapter One

When a Lantern dies, the ring will head to a new wearer who fits a certain criteria unique to those rings. For example, the Green Lantern ring looks for those of hold strong will. Once they have found their new owner, they grant the wearer a lantern to recharge the ring as well as power of the ring. Only the person's imagination, willpower and the laws of the Corp limit what the ring can do.

In the skies above Fire Country, above the Village Hidden in the Leaves, there was a streak of emerald. One of these special green rings were moving fast to a new master, one who could uphold the office of Green Lantern. One person in the ninja town was about to be gifted with great power as well as great responsibility.

The one the ring had choose was a child, a beginner ninja who would best be molded with it's power. It had a number of people who could hold this power, a number it could choose from.

Within Moments...

"Alright, close your eyes for a minute." said Iruka as the eleven year old Naruto had just finished kicking the butt of the traitor Mizuki using the Shadow Clone Jutsu. He had stolen the Scroll of Forbidden Techniques under the lies of his former sensei, before being spotted by Iruka.

'This had to be the worse day in my life and still the best. Mizuki told me I was the Nine tailed Fox, and it looked like Iruka-sensei was going with the blue haired freak's words. Abandoning me as the demon, but he told me I was my own person not the fox and he was proud of me. He made me look my worse fears in the face and push pass them.' thought Naruto in an unusual moment thoughtfulness, before feeling a weight of something on his forehead.

It was then Iruka shout, "What the fuc..."

Naruto felt something jam itself down on his left ring finger before a voice in his mind started to speak, "Naruto Uzumaki, you have show the ability to defeat great fear. As such you have been choosen as the newest member of the Green Lantern Corps, possible protector of sector 1999. Your presence is requested on Oa for further training and testing to see if you are suitable for the right to hold the ring."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Iruka shocked as he tried to understand the voice in his mind. His first thought was obvious, 'Could it be the Kyuubi?'

He looked at his scared sensei who pointed at his ring finger and asked, "Naruto, do you know what this thing is? It just came streaking from the sky and landed on your finger. What is it?"

"It says it wants me to join the Green Lantern Corpse, protector of section 1999. It wants to take me to some place called Oh-ah for more tests. I don't want to take any more tests! You can let them take me away for more stupid studying! " shrieked Naruto as his annoyance with more of the kinds of test he faced in the Ninja Academy.

"We have to see the Hokage right away." said Iruka as he moved to pick up Mizuki and guide Naruto to the village elder nin.

In the office of Hokage...

The Hokage was watching the events unfold and trying to figure out what it was which was happening. The strange green ring seems to have come from the stars, but why was it after Naruto? Was it involved with the Nine tailed Fox? Or was it something else entirely.

'A ring from space, nothing like this has happened before... has it?' continued the Hokage as he used his viewing crystal to study for any sort of event even coming close to this one. He discovered something similar had just happened in his own village, the same time as Naruto had gotten his ring.

"Another object from space, falling to earth and linking up with one of the ninja students. Naruto's ring was the colour of jade, but this object was of a different colour. This thing was coloured with a shade of azure. A ring of a brillant blue colour had streaked from the sky and placed itself on the hand of one of the young ninja in the academy. The chances of this happening once is rare, but twice means something important is happening." thought the Third as he scanned for any other such events to have occuring this night in his village. There were no other objects or jewelry from the sky coming here this night... so far.

He was trying to track the person who had gained the blue ring while expecting a call from Iruka and Naruto about the green ring. He had managed to track down the subject who had gained the object before summoning one of the ANBU operatives who handed secret missions with a need to know limit to them. The animal masked figures arrived in their black uniforms, awaiting their orders. The Hokage took a puff on his pipe before asking, "I have a request for the presence of this student, can you bring them to me without causing a scene?"

Moments later in the Hokage's office...

Naruto was standing before the Hokage as Iruka expanded how things had happened with the traitor Mizuki before moving on to the events with the ring on Naruto's finger. The Hokage was smoking on his pipe as he listened to the events in detail, before Naruto spoke up about what the ring had told him.

"This ring thing, I think it talked to me in my mind. I said something about me overcoming fear and that it wanted me to be a Green Latern Corpse. It wants me to leave to do some kind of tests for them somewhere else. If this thing came from space, it could be another planet or star or something." answered the boy in orange as he looked anxious about his future.

"This is not the last time this had happened in the village this night. Another ring managed to have found it's way to the village not too long after you got your own ring. The man difference was the colour of the ring was blue not green," There was a knock on the doorway of the office before the Third continued, "This should be the academy student to have recieved the ring of blue. I believe you know, Hinata Hyuga."

The girl who walked forward was a shy looking darked haired girl with the strangest eyes. They were a pale off white shade which made her look like she was blinded in both eyes, yet the movements of her head showed that she could see everything. She seemed to blush with great brightness when she was ushered to stand next to Naruto. On her left ring finger was a blue ring, similar to the one on Naruto's finger. The exception was the colour of the ring and the lantern shape symbol.

The Hokage asked the young girl to explain her ring tale. A soft voice young woman spoke, "I wa-as-s-s working hard on my tai-ai-ai-jutsu, when this ring flew from the sky and landed on my finger. It tol-ol-old me I had a great capacity for hope and it wan-an-anted to recruit me for the Blue Lantern Corps. I was to go to this planet for training in use for my ring."

"Hmmm, so it appears it wasn't a Green Lantern Corpse but Green Lantern Corps, right Naruto? It appears these rings are more powerful then they would seem. It might be a good idea to see if we can ask the rings themselves what they want and why." concluded the Third as he looked at the two young people before him as well as their sensei.

"How the heck do you ask a ring something, old man? Isn't it just a piece of jewelry?" asked Naruto as he tried to understand the strangeness of the request.

"I think what the Hokage-sama means is the rings seem able to communicate with our minds, it might be possible to ask them questions with our thoughts. Then they can answer them." said Hinata, seemed to act like she was having a balance problem for a few minutes before she stopped. Then she glowed blue as the growed blue as well. Eyes which had been off white moments before were turning the shade of sapphire pools, as she seemed to be lost in thought.

"Hokage-sama, my ring states the Green Lantern and Blue Lantern Corps act like a universal police force. People who fight to protect intelligent life everywhere from death, destruction and pain. It is also telling me the it's power is connected with the Green Lantern Ring it can detect nearby. Without the green ring, I can only fly and protect myself from the dangers of deep space. But with a green ring in range, it is capable of... miracles." said Hinata as she explained the things she was learning from the ring.

Hinata added one more thing, "A Blue Lantern is heading this way to teach me the ways to use the ring as well as test me to see if I am worthy of the ring."

The Hokage turned to Naruto asking, "Can you contact your ring?"


	4. Avatar: The Hopebearer

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of Nickelodeon and DC Comics. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them. This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over Avatar:The Last Airbender and the DC Comics Characters of all universes. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

Avatar: The Hope-bearer

Chapter One

The prison exploded as a flare of yellow light emerged from the Royal Prison in the Fire Nation, from the wreckage of the shattered stone walls came a man inside the brilliant yellow light. To most people in the Fire Nation, the figure would be familar as the previous Fire Lord... Ozai. He was dressed in a form fitting suit resembling the armour of one of his soldiers during the lasr days of the Hundred Years war. On the centre of the chest place was a symbol which was shaped like a Lantern.

"I can feel the power coursing in my veins, the power of terror to spread on those who dared to spite me. To those would have tried to steal my rightful place as the ruler of this world. Now I have the power to rule over this entire universe at my fingers, but first it is time for me to visit with my backstabbing son and the weakling Avatar who made the mistake of allowing me to live." said the power-mad former king as he used the ring to try and scan for the location of the Avatar.

He had been shocked when the ring arrived in his cell from the window, but floored when the ring spoke to Ozai within the man's mind. "Ozai of the Fire Nation, you have the ability to inspire great fear in others."

The ring slipped itself on his finger as he felt himself started to be transformed by some kind of greater power then any he had felt before, even greater then the power provided by Sozin's Comet. He could feel his clothing change as well into some kind of version of the armour his men wore, but in yellow and black with white markings. The ring spoke again in his mind as it said, "Welcome to the Sinestro Corps. Normally you would be taken for further training, but we are not in the prime universe. Emergency protocols have been issued... re-establishment of the Sinestro Corps and promoting terror as means for advancing Sinestro Corps powers."

"What are you, some kind of magic ring?" he asked it, wondering what it was. Instantly he was rewarded by the images of potential of the ring. Light shields and weapons, the ability to control all four elements, in essence anything he could think of could be made real. As long as he could empower it by creating fear in others.

Which is how he could break himself out of jail with such ease. Now was time to cause fear as he got his revenge on those who rightful deserved it. So he headed for the place he could expect to find his son, who had replaced Ozai as the Fire Lord. He flew using the ring's power to the royal palace in the centre of the Fire Nation capital, where the court was held. As he flew, people ran as they reconized him and stared at his new powers. They would come to know fear for letting their master rot in a cell under a traitor's rule, for turning their backs on the greatest civilization's rise to power in exchange for the commands of barbarians.

He laughed as he shot little reminders of his greatness at them as they ducked for cover, to enhance the effect he made the right which surrounded him in a protective layer in the form of a phoenix. For like the Phoenix King he was, he had died in ashes and rose to burn the world in his flames once again. Soon he was at the palace and had to decide which way to make himself known to his son, which was simple.

Ozai used the yellow light to summon flames as he aimed them with his hands without using any of the firebending moves and stances. Yellow flames took the wooden and other flammable materials of the places up like a torch, as more and more people started to scream and run away. Guards tried to defend their leader by bending the flames out, but the yellow fires seemed to have a greater resistance to the bending moves then normal flames.

Soon Zuko himself rushed out of the halls of the burning palace as the father spoke, "Missed me, my so-called son. I have come to take back what was stolen from me, as well as give you your punishment."

Zuko took up what looked like a firebending form, ready to defend himself from the battle which would be following. All to prove worthless as Ozai's power was greater with the power of his own ring, when a flash of green light came over the palace. Looking around the palace, he saw what looked like a boy in a green and black costume with white additions. His face was covered in white, green and black face paint. He was dressed like a Water Tribes barbarian, in what they considered armour... in truth it was nothing more then leather and toughened hides. Ozai looked closer and noticed a glow on one of the child's fingers.

'Power ring detected, Green Lantern in range.' came the words from the ring as the Golden Phoenix looked at his opponent.

'What the hell is a Green Lantern?' he asked his ring with his own mind, silent to the outside world. He was ignoring the words of the younger man in green.

'Green Lanterns are the opponents of the Sinestro Corps. Green Lanterns are powered by will, Sinestros are powered by fear. Unless the Greens have over come their greatest fears, their powers are immune to the colour yellow. If they have over come their fears, they have no such weakness.'

"So Green Lantern, you expect me to surrender? Let's just see how green you are?" asked Ozai as he shot out a beam of explosive electricity, mimicing the power of lightningbending.

The Green Lantern tried to block the blast, but the yellow shattered the shield with it's power and pushing the boy in green back. Zuko shouted out a name, Sok-something. Ozai turned to his ex-son and asked, "Friend of yours, Zuko? I think it's time for you to witness the death of your friend there. Mha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Ozai flew after the boy with both hands shooting out lightning from the energy field which surrounded the tyrant, as the boy tried to fly and dodge the lightning bolts. Ozai continued to laugh and enjoy the power of the ring, where not even another similar ring could counter act the power he wielded. The older man spoke, "If this is the best you can do, then you are all destinied to fall under the flames of the Golden Phoenix King. Not even the Avatar could stop me!"

As if summoned by fate by those words, a flash of violet and blue crossed the sky as two new people floated in the sky. What appeared in the sky in front of the green boy he had been hunting was a female teen in a violet and revealing outfit with a plunging neckline... and his foe the Avatar in a costume of blue and black like the uniforms which he and the Water Tribe peon wore. The Avatar held a power ring as well... instantly his mind asked for the information for the two new opponents.

'Star Sapphire or Violet Lantern, interaction between the yellow light of fear and violet light of love is almost equal. Blue Lanterns, holders of the blue light of hope. Blue rings are next to useless without a green lantern, however, the power of the blue light negates the power of the yellow light. This leads to the depowering of the Sinestro power ring. Danger levels have increased, recommend retreat option.'

'No! The Avatar can not have gained the power to defeat my new power. Fate can not have allowed me to get this far in gaining back what I have lost, just so I can loose it all again at the hands of damned Avatar. There must be come way to defeat the blue power.' he shouted in his mind as the Avatar created a blue shield in front of the green boy. The violet Star Sapphire was using some combination of waterbending and her violet powers to extinguish the fire he created, by making water from air and moving it around with bending.

The Avatar moved forward to Ozai with his ring blazing azure, while Ozai could feel his own amber light getting weaker as the child came closer. Ozai had no choice in the matter and had to look for a way to escape. His mind was reeling as he knew what he had to do... 'I have to learn more about this ring, about all of the rings. To rebuild my army so I can defeat the Avatar, his allies and their new powers. I must survive for today so I will win on another occasion. Ring, take me out of here."

As commanded, the ring allowed Ozai to shot straight up into space where he would be hard to find and could recover in time.


	5. Lantern One Half

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of Ms. Takahashi and DC Comics. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them. This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over Ranma 1/2 and the DC Comics Characters of all universes. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

Lanterns One Half

Chapter One

Ranma was on the roof, which was a common things for him to do at night. He liked looking at the stars, it was usually peaceful and got him away from all of the chaos of his life. He was noticing a meoter shower which was full of colourful starts being rained down on the Earth, but from what he had heard was almost always burnt up before landing. What was unusual was one of the shooting stars looked like it was tinted green as it fell to the ground. Then it turned directions, which made no sense. From the looks of it, the shooting star was coming straight at him.

'What the hell? ' asked Ranma as he tried to prepare to dodge the shooting star, only for the small star to shift from it's pattern to follow the dodging martial artist. Ranma kept dodging what looked like a green lightning bug which was following him, matching his moves as he went. When he decided to take a stand against the object, and he stopped moving so he could fight this thing.

The lightning bug came up to him, which made it clear this was some kind of flying ring. The obvious answer in Ranma's mind was a magic ring, with magic being a troublesome source of pain for him. Both physical and mental pain from all of the trouble caused by enchantments, from his water-based curse onwards. Then he heard a voice in his mind, which he guessed was from the ring, "Ranma Saotome of Earth. You have the potential to overcome great fear. You have been selected to join the Green Lantern Corps."

"Okay, magic ring. What the heck would I want to join these corps? I have enough trouble in my life without some spell-made jewelry causing more." answered the male teen as he looked at the ring.

"I am not a magic ring, my abilities are based on advance technology. The Green Lantern Corps are an universal police force which protects people from dangers which threaten it. " with this, the ring beamed images of the various duties and missions of the GLC. Then it showed some of the powers and abilities of the rings. Powers like the ability to make things from trace matter like water, controlling fundemental forces of the universe like heat and to create force fields of protection.

"Anyone of those powers could help me with controlling my curse, so I don't have to be a girl if I don't want to. All I have to do is protect people like I usually do, so... why not? I agree." said Ranma as the ring moved to slip itself on his finger, transforming his clothes into a uniform of three colours. Green, black and white. With the syle which was on the ring in the middle of a white circle on his chest.

"Anything I should now about? Weakness or problems you might have, ring?" asked Ranma as he tried to figure out a way to counter any problems ahead of time. Even if the ring was not magical, it could still kick him in the butt.

"Yellow impurity will cause negation of ring's function when effected by the said colour. This weakness is negated by confonting the wielder's worse fears. Mental instability protocol cause by drugs, neural interference, vertigo or other form of mental incapacitation can render the wearer unable to use the ring. Ring must be recharged after being depleted by use. Rings are recharged by lantern batteries, kept in a subspace pocket by the ring. If vibration of device is set to a certain speed, it will cause the ring to function only in miniature. If ring creates an energy construct, this construct will be too small. This is all known weaknesses."

"Okay, most of that passed me by. But the images you showed me, did help me with understanding. Yellow bad, mental troubles bad, moving at a certain speed bad, and I have to recharge it when it runs out of juice. You'll tell me when you need charging and you'll help me pull out a lantern to recharge it. So what to do next?" asked Ranma with his ring, as he organized his thoughts. He knew he had to face his fears, but he was a little nervious to face them. He had a hunch his greatest fear would involved some kind of furry animal who were demonic in nature.

Images of giant green animals with retractable claws crossed his mind as he shivered with the idea.

Elsewhere...

An orange ring was floating around in the world as well, looking for someone with enough avarice to empower the technological jewelry. It soon come across a beautiful young woman with short brown hair, who was counting a form of currancy. It soon appeared before her and spoke to her, "Nabiki Tendo of Earth, you want it all! I can give it too you! "

"Okay, you're some kind of magic ring. So what can you do and how much is it going to cost me in the long run? What kind of deal are you trying to get me into and why should I care?" asked Nabiki as she sat on her bed, looking at the floating ring over her pile of yen.

The ring was stopped for a moment as it tried to think of a better sales pitch for a person who was more controlled with her greed then most of the figures it had seen before with this level of desire. Yet it wanted to have a wielder so it could take the power it needed to be as powerful as it could be.

"These are the facts and figures of the matter, Nabiki Tendo. Starting with the abilities I offer you." said the ring to the young woman, bring out what it could do and then asking for what it would need. The bargaining had begun, a new experience for the orange light.

Also in the Tendo home...

Kasumi was looking at the ring which had been talking to her for the last couple of minutes. It was indigo in colour, a shade between violet and blue, floating before her at face level. Kasumi composed her thoughts as she remembered all the ring had said.

"Ring-san, you came to me because I have the strongest compassion of all of the people in Nerima. I would doubt this. Many people would have more compassion then me, like Dr. Tofu if he was still in the area. Too bad he had to leave the district to help out his sick mother. You promise to help make my life better and easier, so I can devote more of my time helping people and their lives.

I have always wanted to be a healer in some form or another. A doctor, nurse, mid-wife or any other kind of healer. It's just I didn't have the time to study with the needs of my family coming first. If you could help me help them and let me live my dreams of helping others... I would love to be your partner, Ring-san." said Kasumi as she let the ring slip it's self on her finger. Then she formed a staff from pure indigo light before turning it into a more solid matter object.

Elsewhere in Nerima....

Cologne was trying to figure out the device which her great grand-daughter was using, a ring which had slipped on her finger when she accepted it. It was both a tool and weapon of great power from the ability to make a giant chui to smack down Mousse for another stupid attempt to win shampoo's affections. Now her Great Grand-daughter was flying over the restaurant in some kind of skimpy violet outfit, speaking in what was perfect Japanese. Follow by English and other languages which the teen Amazon had no knowledge of .

'Shampoo seems to be enjoying both her flight as well as her new lingistics skill, especially since the latter means she's not stuck speaking like a child in this land. It is also good the neighbours are use to all of the craziness around here, they likely think this light based flight is some kind of Amazon martial arts.

It is interesting this ring is based on the power of love, seeking the hole in Shampoo's heart from all of the rejections Son-in-Law has given her since she arrived in this country to consumate their wedding. The question is, can this ring help with our desire to have the boy commit to Shampoo or will it drive them apart? I worry if it hold the same powers and dangers the Red Thread of Fate held. The thread had worked almost perfectly, but when the Tendo girl had destroyed it and then explained what happened.... well, Son-in-Law was upset at us for a week afterwards. Fortunately the boy's rage tends to fade rather quickly unless further provoked or use against someone who doesn't deserve it. Or one he cares about closely, like his mother.

This will require a daft hand and great skill so no harm comes from this. But who knows? This might be our lucky break. Ranma might even so some desire for Shampoo in this outfit like Mousse did.' plotted Cologne as she made her plans.


	6. Stargate: ALanternis

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of Sci Fi/Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and DC Comics. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them. This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over Strgate characters and the DC Comics Characters of all universes. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

Stargate: A-Lantern-is

Dr. Rodney McKay was looking at the ring, which was floating in the air before him. The ring which had just spoken in his mind telepathically about him joining the Green Lantern corps, the same 'fictional' corps which had been found in the comic books.

He had been doing something more normal, like looking for more ancient technology to use for the Atlantis Expediation, when he got seperated and was soon found by the ring. He had to ask a few questions, " Okay, assuming this is real... How did you get here? And why choose me of all people? I mean there are more people more worthy to use you. Shepard, Teyla, Ronan. Why me? "

'I have shifted through a void by some unknown method till I arrived here. You were choosen because you have the potential to overcome great fear, largely due to you having many fears and yet continuing to perform the actions you must do. Also you were the closest when I arrived on this world.'

"The big Guy Gardner thing again. Okay, I'm either going crazy or I have access to the most power technology in the universe. given the problems which we're facing it would be a great help. So, I'll bite for now. I accept the ring and all it involves." said Rodney as the ring slipped on his right ring finger and his clothes were replaced with a common Green Lantern suit. The only difference was the lack of a lantern symbol on his chest, he just had a blank space where it would have gone.

He just had to think of the problem and he was answered that he would get his symbol after training, the problem would be getting to Oa since it didn't exist in this world. The ring also noted that the Lantern Battery which goes with the ring was in a subspace pocket near the ring.

'Okay ring, I'm guessing you're reading my mind. I need to know where my friends are and if there are any threats or dangers around. If you could also scan and detect any advance technology, I was you to copy it's design and all data related to it.' thought Rodney as he tried to figure out all of the damages.

'Ring detects technology and has assessed it, it has found your three friends in a firefight against aliens you know as Wraith. Prepare to engage.' The human Doctor was flying straight to the fight.

Elsewhere on the planet...

Lt Col. John Shepard was in the middle of a fire fight with what Ronan identified as a Wraith hunting party, likely looking for the same thing they were. Ancient technology which could change the balance of power between the humans and the Wraith. Worse, Rodney was missing.

"The Wraith seem to be planning for us to run out of bullets before striking. If we have any kind of plan, we had better bring it up as soon as possible." cried Teyla, one of the humans who lived in the Pegasus galaxy.

"I say we charge them, they won't be expecting it. Of course, it's a bit of a sucide mission but what do we have left?" said Ronan, a man who has spent part of his life as live prey for the aliens before them.

As John debated what it was he was going to do, he heard a cry in a familiar voice...

"In brightest day, in blackest night,

No evil shall escape my sight.

Let those who worship evil's might,

Beware my power... Green Lantern's light! "

They turned up to the sky and saw a man floating in the air holding a lantern and glowing green. The Lantern vanish and he flew into the middle of the battle field between the Wrath and Atlantis One. The Atlantis team was shocked as it was Rodney McKay, the most shocked being John as he realized what Rodney had become. Something which had to be impossible and totally unlikely.

The Wraith tried to fire at him, but all of their energy weapons just bounced off him like they were nothing. McKay just raised his ring and created a larger forcefield behind him to protect the Atlantis team. Giant robotic arms also shot from him into the Wraith line, gathering them up. Then he created what looked like a wormhole from a stargate and shoved them through it. Then he landed before his teammates and was smiling.

John was up first with his questions, "Okay first, where did you send the Wraith and will they be causing us trouble? Two, when did you become a living comic book character and is this going to bite us on the ass?"

"The ring scanned the stargate and was able to detect the entry point of the last wormhole, which given the address was the Wraith, and I sent them back there with a slight programming error which will give us time to get away. From what I can tell from the ring, it's traveled through a multi-dimensional void to this universe. It seems to have all of the properties of a Green Lantern power ring, so I figured it would be useful on Atlantis. Not sure, about the ass bitting aspects yet. It did pick up all of the ancient designs and should be able to use matter and energy, like the Asgard teleportation system to make the objects. That's all I know about right now." said Rodney as he reported the details he had on the ring.

"This is going to make things more interesting..." said Shepard as he decided their next move.

Once returned to Altantis...

Once getting the job with the NID and the IOA, Richard Woolsey had seen many things which had been unusually and almost unreal, but this topped the cake. One of his best scientist and member of his best time... had come back a superhero. The Green Lantern to be more precise, which made him wish he had read that comic as a kid. He was more a Batman and Superman fan, when it came to DC. So he was getting into the loop of what this power ring could do.

"Dr. McKay has one of these Green Lantern power rings from the comic books, so for those who have never been to Earth to read the comics or had read the comics when they were there, what does this mean?" asked the commander.

"The ring has refreshed some of the information I knew from my comics, but the ring is powered by willpower and allows anything you can imagine to happen. Like an Aladdin's Lamp. Energy projections, force fields, energy contructs, phasing, invisiblity, environmental playback, energy twin, energy absorption, flight and so forth. It can also create wormholes, act as a translator and has an encyclopedia for it's universe. It can also effect the fundamental forces of the universe, like the electromagnetic structures or gravity. This is just the top of the iceburgs." Replied Rodney as he spoke of the power of the ring.

He continued with the weaknesses, "It does have weaknesses. Mental Instability causes one unable to use the ring, like drug use or vertigo. It's weak against the colour yellow, but the ring has told me this can be bypassed by accepting one's fears. The Light spectrum in it's universe is connected to certain emotions, with green being willpower and yellow being fear. The ring also needs to be recharged one per planetary axial rotation, depending on the ring's location. Also certain vibrations can cause it to function in miniature."

"So potentially this ring can create objects like ZPMs to charge Atlantis, if it couldn't do it by ring alone. All we have to do is avoid golden coloured objects. I'm curious about this emotional light spectrum. We know what green is and what yellow is, but what about other colours? Could they be arriving in this universe?" asked Woolsey as he wanted full details before he made decision.

"Red is rage, orange is avarice, blue is hope, indigo is compassion and violet is love. Violet and yellow are the Star Sapphire corps and Sinestro corps respectively. There are also Black and White rings, representing death and life. turns out in the ring's universe Earth is not only the centre of the multiverse but also the source of life in the universe. The Black Power Rings are the worse as the animate the corpses of those you care about and makes a copy of their mind and personality. These corp corpses are then sent to cause you to experience one of the seven light emotions, and then rip out your heart to help an undead cosmic being come into the universe." reported the new Green Lantern

"So... Zombie Lanterns, we might have to face unstoppable zombie lanterns. Just what I wanted to do with my life. Do they have weaknesses?" asked Lt Col. John Sheppard, as he tried to figure out how to fight zombies.

"The white light of life basically nukes them, but it can also bring some of them back to life. This light seems to have some kind of intellect behind it. It has records of different neutralizations including at least one white light bomb which eliminted the threat over a city." mentioned Rodney, as he seemed to hint he could develop this kind of bomb with ease.


	7. Power Ring Vampire

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of Akihisa Ikeda and DC Comics. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them. This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over Rosario Plus Vampire and the DC Comics Characters of all universes. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

Lantern Corps + Vampire

Chapter One

Tsukune looked at the teen women in the room and wonder how it was they got into these kinds of crazy events. He was trying to comprehend on how they had all gotten some kind of magical ring and lantern combination, the rings which they were now wearing on their hands and the lantern were being held in some kind of inter-dimensional space. The differences were mainly on the colours and the uniforms they now sported, which seemed to have gotten with rings.

Tsukune was dressed in a version of his school uniform in the trio of colours of green, black and white. Which had replaced the leotard-like, form fitting uniform which he had been wearing. He had changed out of this due to the thought of the looks which his female friends would give him. He held the green power ring of the Green Lantern, the power of will. The ring had choosen him due to his bravery, which was formed of his desire to remain in a school which could kill him for his friends.

The ironic thing is that Moka had gained the power of yellow power ring of the Sinestro Corps, the lanterns of fear. Outer Moka is not a forced to be feared and more likely to feel fear, but I guess it would fit if it was talking about Inner Moka. She is a powerful member of the mighty race of monsters known as the vampire. Which explains why she's in a yellow, black and white version of the school uniform. Guess it has the ability to change the uniform to suit the occasion like mine.

Yukari is still cute yet perverted little eleven year old in her witch-based uniform, even if it is now blue with black and white accents. Not sure how she inspires hope, but I figure she has a great reserve of hope for all of the plans she has with Moka and myself. Plans an eleven year old should not be thinking, and Kumuru is suppose to be the sex-based monster.

Which brings up the succubus as well as Mizore, the Yuki Onna or Ice Woman. Two monsters with a history of seducing men, but their problems with declining numbers and from what I can tell only being fertile to men they love might also explain their rings. Given their need to love and be loved, it seemed obvious for them to become Star Sapphire who guard the lantern light of love. Twin bands of violet or more pink to my eyes, but their costumes seem to be different based on their personalities.

Mizore was most dressed like her old self, with a leotard like uniform covering her from neck down. Sleeves which had not been attached to the leotard were held tight just below upper bicep and flowed to her wrists while her hands were bare. Around her waits like a belt was a white mark with a violet star in the centre like a buckle. Her legs were covered to mid-thight with violet and white stripped stockings with small violet high heel shoes on her feet. On her head was a tiara with a star on it.

Kurumu was more dressed like she was going out to seduce someone... like Tsukune himself if she had her way. The young boy in green had seen her in a bikini with most of her skin showing and that looked somehow tamed next to this clothing choice, which while showing less skin seemed to be more sensual. She wore a tiara like Mizore, but larger with a hint of a mask around her eyes. She held a collar of white with two points behind her head before plunging towards her large and bouncy cleveage. This cleveage being held up by a leotard like form which cupped two-thirds of her breasts, while forming a star emblem above her private region with two cut outs of skin on either side of the star. This leotard also form sleeves gloves which covered her whole arm and her hands. On her feet were thight length wedge heeled boots.

Ruby has taken to the indigo ring which she had been given as a member of the Indigo Lanterns or Tribe, not sure why they have a different name. She has gone for something similar to her her normal clothing. Indigo corset with the lace up black web work on her neckline, the webbing forming the symbol of the Indigo Tribes. She is weaing sleeves which don't attach to the corset, with a larger band of cloth around her wrist. The sleeves were white and the wrist parts were indigo. Around her hips and dropping to her ankles were an darker indigo skirt which covered the white boots she was wearing. Indigo ribbons now held her hair into her trademarked pig tails at the sides of her head, near the front.

Unlike Yukari who had kept her own staff, Ruby has made her own staff based on her previous one and the one which created for most of the Indigo Tribes. Ruby's previous staff was made of wood in a crook like shape, but which was a complete circle rather then the partial one of a crook. It had been studded with flowers, given Ruby's experiences with plant based magic.

A tradditional Indigo Tribes staff was something more like a cross between wood and shell, made into segments. It curved into a front which looked like a black hollow from within the staff, from which his ring told him the power of the Indigo Tribe's light could be expelled. It was an aspect of the Tribe's speciality as the bearers of Compassion that the wielder of the Indigo light could use the light of other Lanterns within range of her, usually from the staff as well.

The staff which Ruby had created was more unique, it looked more like wood taken from a tree branch. It did look like a small branch or a sapling which had been formed into a staff. It was thick at the bottom becoming only slightly thinner at the top. the wood looked alien due to the fact where it should have been green or brown, it was pale purple in colour. It was curved at the top, but where the traditional staff had a hook with an opening, this staff had a hook with a strange flower on the tip of the staff. It looked like a sunflower, but with indigo petals instead of yellow.

Ruby had tested her staff out, both by casting some simple spells with it as well as using it to project various colours of light. By synchonizing with the other ringbearers she c ould use their colour of light, which had the side effect of changing the colour of her 'sunflower' to the colour of that light. Green when using will, yellow when using fear, blue with hope and violet when love was used.

They had been gathering what had happened to them, but now they were asking the question of why all of them were bring given the power of these rings. Or at least Tsukune had asked this question.

"From what the rings has told us about Blackest Night in their home dimension, and the being who caused it existing between world, it is possible what happened there could happen here. Even if it's not Nekron himself, our world has plent of undead beings who could be as deadly a threat as him. Worse as most of our school population is made of monsters who may or may not stand on the line between life and death, we could be in line for major conflict if something like this happens here." commented Ruby who seemed to be taking the most mature look at things, which was expected from her. She was an assistant for the school and was slightly older then most of the girls here. Even if she had a childish nature which popped up from time to time, given her isloated childhood.

Ruby continued her comments, "I have spoken with the Headmaster as soon as I was choosen, and we have been discussing it. He does see this as a possible prelude to a threat which could harm the students here, so he is asking for the help of all of you. To make sure the world of youkai and the world of humans are protected from extra-dimensional threats.

He has also asked the group here to keep an eye out for other ring users, especially those of red and orange lights. We have yet to see anyone of those colours, and without them the power to counter any black light beings will be less then a hundred percent. He is worried the rings may not have made the trip to this dimension, so we might have to make a field trip to the dimension where the rings came from. We should also see if we can link with the corps in those dimensions as well, as they could be good allies."

Tsukune thought on this as he tried to choose his world wisely, "So the lights we are missing are those of rage and avarice. If those rings had made it to Yokai Academy and found bearers, what kind of person would be the type of hold that much anger or greed as to be choosen by them? Who would be the first suspect to holding them? "


	8. Storm Lantern

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of Nerd Corp/Cartoon Network/YTV and DC Comics. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them. This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over Storm Hawks and the DC Comics Characters of all universes. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

Storm Lanterns

Master Cyclonis was watching the box she had designed with her crystals which contained what had once been Snipes.

'Once been Snipes is accurate since he has been transformed into a mindless beast, not much of a leap for him. The chaos caused by his new power had lost me a legion of Talon for the time being, as my soldiers are now in an inhuman rage. Just like Snipes.

This Red Lantern power ring of rage has turned him into a beserker monster, who will not stopped till everyone around him is dead and everything is smashed. His heart has been damaged beyond repair, with the ring being the only think keeping his blood flowing. If you can call the acidic red energy fluid blood. Fluid whcih has the effect of infecting people with his rage, something he was not lacking when he was without the ring.

Fortunately for me, my mastery of crystals helped to negate his powers... with assistance with my new power.' The Dark Lord looked at the yellow ring which was on the fourth finger of her right hand. She might not like the bright colour, or the uniform which it had granted her of black and white as well as the main colour... but the power was worth it. For it was an object powered by fear, not only her few fears but also the power of the fears of others. Fears she created in her wake, either alone or with her armed forces.

Her plans had been to capture a door to the other side of the world, this ring made all of those plans redundant. Now she could do anything she could think of, anything she could imagine, if she could inspire the fear. Plus all of the information of advance science and technology may not be shared between her universe and the one of the rings, it did give her... new ideas and options

to try out.

'And even if Snipes is not in a thinking mode, I can easily develop something to motivate him into attacking my enemies. Yes, I would love to see how the Sky Knights, especially the Storm Hawks, deal with the new Snipes. It also has the added bonus of increasing the fears others have when hearing my name, which will empower my own ring and add to my forces.

The only question is do I share my power? The ring has the power to replicate itself and a lantern battery, but do I have anyone I trust to use the ring for my desires. It comes down to Dark Ace and the Night Crawlers, and the latter have a weakness to light. Do I gift the ring to the Dark Ace? A thought to contemplate.' thought the young woman as she made up possible plans to use her enhanced minion to make an attack which could net her something of value other then the currency of fear.

There was also the threat which was out there. The yellow power ring of fear had told her of the emotional spectrum and the different lanterns. While she could use rage, orange avarice and fear... she could even use the green power of will...the colours of blue, indigo and violet are problems for her.

'The greatest threat is one of the rings of will, hope, compassion or love find their way to a Sky Knight. Or more likely one of the Storm Hawks. The fact a blue or indigo ring could counter my own would need to be... taken care of. Perhaps it might be best to copy my ring and give it to the Dark Ace, so he can use it against the Hawks. If they have the rings, he can escape back to me with the information using his skills. If they don't have the rings... the Dark Ace will be in a great mood when he comes back then. Maybe I should give him orders to bring Piper back alive. I do need a 'friend' to play with.'

On the Condor...

"So what's with all of the bling?" asked Fin as he looked at the changed Pipper and Aerrow, as the former was wearing a green ring and the latter a blue one. Then Finn got an idea into his head, "We're going to get super, secret team rings. Cool!"

"Not exactly. I didn't know Piper had gotten a ring until we ran into each other in the hall. I just woke up to a glowing blue light and a voice in my head talking about hope. Turns out it was this ring, some kind of crystal or something. It wanted me to join the 'Blue Lantern Corps' because I can inspire hope. After saying I was already a Sky Knight, it said it could help me with both career paths." said Aerrow, as he looked at the ring.

"Similar thing with Aerrow, but my ring works on willpower or courage given how it said I could overcome great fear. The rings are advance, non-crystal technology from another universe. The ring telepathically interfaced with my mind and I looked up some of the details about these power rings. Each ring works on a different light frequency and drive base, usually emotion based. Blue to violet contains positive emotions or drives. Hope, Compassion, Love. Green contains the most stable drive of will. The closer to the edges you get, the more the drives overwhelm your mind unless you have a strong will." recited Piper as she made a short lecture on the rings.

"What about red, orange and yellow? If the blues, indigos and violets are good emotions, I think I see a pattern which I definately am not going to like." said the green skined Stork, his paranoia acting on his fears.

"Yeah, those are the more negative emotions. Rage for red, avarice for orange and fear for yellow." started the black skinned girl wearing the Green Lantern ring.

Blond Finn spoke up quickly as he elbowed and winked his rhino looking pal Junko, "So we have a ring giving powers to a complete coward. Nothing to worry about."

"Except the yellow ring works best for those who can INSPIRE fear. The yellow power ring will look for the person on Atmos who can inspire fear in the most people, giving them the power to do almost anything as long as they can scare people. And knowing the current conditions on Atmos, we can all guess who is the likely wielder of that ring." said Pipper as everyone paled.

"So you're saying Master Cyclonis has unlimited power as long as she SCARES PEOPLE ? When do we run?" shouted Stork as he started to panic.

"There is good news... and bad news. The fear ring is negated by the hope ring Aerrow wears, but it negates my will ring until I confront my worse fears. Also the hope ring is capable or unlimited power... but only when in range of a will ring. So as long as Aerrow and myself are teamed up, we should be able to stop Master Cyclonis. Unless... she copies her ring and gives them to her Talons. Then there might be trouble.

Plus there are the orange greed and the red anger rings, and also the violet love ring. The ring has a history of the violet light of the ring once residing in a crystal, but the crystal was too powerful for the light. It ended up corrupting the light causing the holder to become a psychotic stalker focused on their love, and prone to intense jealously. The ring has safe guards against this, but the wielder might be over wealm if they have a weak enough will.

We should also look for the indigo ring of compassion for help." continued Piper as she moved to tactical problems and moves.

The obvious came up with Junko, "Just asking, but what is so great about these rings?"

Aerrow smiled as he glowed with a blue aura and floated into the air, then flew around the room as he said, "They can do this. Man, I don't get tired of this."

"The power of the rings are similar but can vary based on the source. Their potential is great as they can control fundemental force of the universe like heat, electricity and gravity. They can make shield, solid objects out of their energy, cause one to fly, read and alter minds and even create holes in space and time with enough power.

So you can see why we're going to need help with this. The rings do seem to have the ability to replicate themselves, along with the recharging device in my cause. Aerrow's ring should just power up as long as there is hope in the world. Mine basically has a twenty-four hour charge. But the rings have prerequsites which are needed first before being use, like having the necessary drive to power the ring. So you can see how you guys might be able to use copies of my green ring more then the blue one.

The question is how long before Master Cyclonis makes her move if she had the yellow ring? I expect her ring has informed her of the powers and limitation of her ring. I expect at least an attack or something for her to test her new toy out on."


	9. A Very Surprising Lantern

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of DC Comics and J.K. Rowling. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them. This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the DC Comics Characters or the Harry Potter Characters. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

A Very Suprising Lantern

Harry Potter could not believe his eyes as he saw the pink ring hovering in the air before him. He had been staying at the Burrows, home of the Weasley family, since escaping being locked up by his uncle in a closet. His friend Ron and his brothers Fred and George were able to spring him as Uncle Vernon had hoped locking Harry up would keep him from Hogwarts, a wizards school. It was illegal to use magic out of school, so if he used magic to unlock the closet door he would be in trouble.

Yet here he was in the home of his best friend being talked to by some kind of magic ring?

'Not magic, advance technology. This ring is able to function around advance magic due to it's superior design to Earth Technology. Again, Harry Potter of Earth. You have great love in your heart. Will you join the Star Sapphire Corps?' the ring relayed to him as it seemed to read his thoughts.

He thought things out carefully as he realized that it was love which was protecting him from Voldemort, who in some ghoulish form was coming to kill Harry. His mother's love was making it so that every time the dark wizard touched him, the evil man would get burned. So a ring somehow connected with love... it would make at least a little sense to use it as a protection against the powers of Voldemort.

"Yes, I guess I will join you." said Harry as the ring flew onto his right ring finger, a crystal casing covered him which glowed with a violet light before bursting into shatter shards which turned into light dust.

Instantly his clothes had changed from the ragged clothing he had been wearing from his home. Now he was wearing some kind of violet uniform which resembled a tight-fitting leotard which covered him, accented with white and black with violet gloved and boots. On his chest was the symbol of the Star Sapphire corps, a violet star with a white circle in the middle on a circular field of white. On his head was some kind of mask which was crown like in nature. Or more like a tiara.

"What in the world?" asked a voice as he turned to see the familiar face which came with that voice. He turned to see Ron, Fred, George and a blushing Ginny Weasley looking at him. His face turned a shade which was getting close to matching the colour of his uniform.

"Oh..." started Harry, trying to hold back the swearing wanting to come out.

Later...

Harry was sitting, not only with the rest of the Weasley family, but also with Professor Dumbledore who had been summoned due to the unusual nature of the ring. Harry was trying to explain what he had learned linking with the Ring.

"So this power ring is a science based device which can make any power which one can think of come into reality, like the legends of Aladdin's lamp. Making it one of the most powerful weapons or tools in the universe. all powered by the love within the heart of the person using it. It especially seeks out those who had experience the loss of love.

Any weaknesses we have to worry about, my boy?" asked Dumbledore, looking at the ring through his glasses.

"Just the fact it has to be recharge for a period each twenty-four hours. Plus the fact that as an emotion at the edges of the emotional spectrum, love has the power to overwhelm a person... which can lead to corrupted forms of it like jealousy. The Zamazon who created the rings hoped the fact the rings asked the person for permission first and dividing the power between power rings and Lantern Batteries allows for more control by the user." said Harry, repeating what he was learning from his ring.

"Emotional spectrum? What's that?" asked Ron as he was confused with the concept.

"Connected with the visual light spectrum, like the colours on the rainbow. Each colour represences an emotion or drive which motivates a living being. The red light of rage, the orange light of avarice, the yellow light of fear, the green light of willpower, the blue light of hope, the indigo light of compassion and the violet light of love. Each light has it's own corps and power rings, but has different powers and effects. In most cases the power of their rings are linked with the amount of emotions they feel of each light.

There are exceptions. The Orange Lantern Corps is really just one selfish alien who has found a way to steal the idenities of the people he kills and create light constructs based on them. The Sinestro Corps of the yellow light is more based on the ability to inspire fear then being made up of cowards. Then there's me..." added Harry as he started to blush again, bring up the curiousity of the people around him.

"Why would you be an exception to this Star Sapphire Corps, Harry?" asked the respected Headmaster, bring the facts to light.

"I'm the only male member of the Star Sapphire Corps, as far as my ring is sure of. The rest of the corps are made up of... alien women." mumbled Harry in a way he could be understood but just barely.

"So, Harry, you have gained a ring which can make anything you think of become real and it makes you a member of an all female organization..."started Fred before his sentence was completed by his twin.

"... seems like you hit a streak of luck. I don't know how many of the boys would want to be in the position you're in. Stuck with alien babes and with all of that love..." said George as he hinted at something to cause Harry to blush more.

Harry turned to Dumbledore and looked for something less flush inducing, which in this case was the headmaster looking thoughtful. The eyes of the elder wizards seemed to be twinkling with great speed as if there were flashing lights coming from the man's skulls. Gears were turning in his head, and Harry thought he could smell the smoke cooking from the man's head. Harry's ring mentioned he could scan a person's mind with the rings power, yet Harry held back as he didn't want to do something rude by listening in to someone's thoughts. The question was what the man was thinking...

In the mind of Dumbledore...

The headmaster was revising the plans he had made, his tradegies having caused him to plan things out to keep from loosing control. That and avoid any source of power greater then just an educator. He knew the cards which had been dealt before, but now some wild cards have been shot out and he was not sure what game he would be playing now.

'Harry has the soul fragment of Tom's which makes Harry a living Horcruxes, as such my old student could use Harry as a vessel to arise from the dead. Unless it is killed in a special set of circumstances, which is what I was preparing Harry for. For as long as Harry retains this soul fragment, he will always be in danger...

Still there is the question of the power to make anything one can think of reality by way of the ring. Could it be used to remove the fragment of the soul from Harry, use a method which modern magic has yet to discover? Would it be a prudent course of action? As long as Harry contains the fragment, he has a partial shield from the Killing Curse even without his mother's protections. This is just one of the many things I am going to need to uncover.' was the man's thoughts as one gear turned, yet others did as well as the same time.

"Rage, Avarice, Fear and Willpower. All common in Tom to one degree or another. If he was to get his hands on one of these power rings... he would be every the greater threat then what he is now. I'm not sure this world is ready for the thoughts of that man coming into existence with living lights.

I will have to learn more of the rings and their powers. Hopefully Harry's ring will have the answers to the questions I seek and let me plan for this grave nightmare before it arrives.

Then there are the different corps which Harry has spoken up. I doubt his fellow Star Sapphire will leave him alone for long, nor their enemies or rival corps. Also there are still other rings which could land on our world at any minute. Any man, woman or child; any wizard or non-magical person could be chosen by the rings. This will change everything the wizarding world knows, especially since it is based on science and technology rather then magic.

God knows how the Ministry will take the news when they find out. I need a plan as soon as possible to explain the ring, or else nervious wizards everywhere will react. Likely in a negative manner...

I would love a Sherbet lemon or two now, to help me think.'


	10. Joxer the Lantern

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of DC Comics and Renaissance Pictures. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them. This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the DC Comics Characters or Xena, Warrior Princess Characters. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

Joxer the Lantern

Xena and Gabrielle were dealing with a group of thugs looking for a boost by killing the 'warrior princess', the former warlord who threaten Greece. They were moving as a block seeking to overwhelm them, which was working as it was more then the half-dozen they were use to dealing with.

A glowing green form came from the sky like a shooting star before being revealed as a man dressed in green, black and white. The man pointed a white gloved hand which pointed a green ring at the men as a giant green wall which looked like it was made of metal shot up between the men and the two women.

Xena was looking at the man, figuring it was a god till she got a better looked at it. Then she was shocked at the figure which she was looking at...

"Xena, tell me that isn't who I think it is." said Gabriella as the man began to create clubs and fists from his ring shot out and attack all of the men at once. Soon the ground was littered with unconcious men.

The flying man turned and moved down so he was standing before the two women, who know could definately make out who it was.

"Joxer, can you tell me what the hades is going on?" asked Xena as their bumbling friend seemed to have gone through some kind of transformation.

"Short version. I was selected to be a member of a universal police force from another dimension, The Green Lantern Corps." he started before he looked at the confused looks at the two women.

"A police force is people who protect people from criminals and take such criminals to their trials and help imprison them. A dimension is another universe. She there are a infinate number of universes with new ones being created all of the time, usually from small things like the choices of people. Some times holes in these universes lead to other universes, and the ring slipped through one from it's universe to this one, so it took me back to it's universe.

There can be a little temporal differences between universes, so I'm not quite sure how long I have been gone. I figure I was away for months in their universe but only weeks here," explained Joxer as he tried to explain, before adding, "I think it would be best to leave here before they all wake up. I'll explain more once we get some distance.

Later...

Xena and her friends had moved as far from the small army out to kill her to a shelter in the woods. It was here Xena listened to Joxer explanation, before repeating it back both mentally and vocally.

"So this Green Lantern Corps is a group of protectors for the entire universe who select those who have green willpower as well as the ability to fight fear. They use a ring which is an advance machine which can turn willpower into anything you can imagine. Which makes it the most powerful weapon in the universe." said Xena as she rolled the idea in her head.

"Why didn't it choose someone who is... more battle ready. Like Xena or Hercules?" asked Gabrielle as she tried to gentle as the question why a bungler like Joxer got it.

"Because I am a might warrior who is destined for great..." This is the point where Joxer looked at the two women, not buying anything he said before adding the truth, "Apparently it selects the best candidate who happens to be the closest. I was closer then Hercules or you Xena."

"The main question is how to keep this out of the hands of Ares. As soon as he learns about 'the most powerful weapon in the universe', he's going to go after it." said Xena, looking at trouble coming.

"The ring has a selection process, it looks for people worthy to hold this power. Or at least with the right adittude for it," said Joxer before he went silent and sheepish before continuing, "The other power rings might be a little bit of trouble."

"Other power rings?" asked Xena, getting dealy serious on this. Other rings as powerful as this one was not something she wanted to see.

"There's a emotional spectrum, like the light spectrum seen in a rainbow. Seven colours, seven emotions or drives. Red rage, orange avarice, yellow fear, green willpower, blue hope, indigo compassion, and violet love. Not counting the undead black lanterns or the white lanterns of life." commented Joxer as the women continued to deal with information overload.

"At least we don't have to worry about a bunch of yellow cowards, power rings power by the terror of scardy-cats still means they will run when they see us." joked Gabby as she tried to lighten the mood up.

"Except their own fears only power it a little. Most of the yellow power rings of the Sinestro Corps is power by instilling fears in others. Truth is it is made up of mass murders and psychopaths at best, at worse there are members who have commited mass genocide killing entire sectors of planets. Worlds just like earth, some times within minutes.

Ironically, the old Xena would have been one of there best members and you could still be selected to join due to the fears you still cause. One person was nearly forced to join because of the fears he places in criminals and other bad guys, like you do now Xena. Then it's usually followed by brainwashing sessions to make them loyal to their master, and by brainwashing I mean mostly torture." finished the Green Lantern of Greece as they took the news.

"Great... how likely is one of these rings coming from another universe?" said Xena, getting nightmares of someone like Callisto gaining the yellow ring or Ares making copies of it. And this was not counting the rings of rage and avarice.

Joxer just looked nervious for a few minutes, before he added, "Not likely but not impossible. The rings can open doorways called wormholes into other dimensions but wouldn't unless it was made to by a user. Which isn't likely... unless some of the enemies of the Corps were to see revenge by killing me in this universe. Most of them being Sinestros, so we might want to be careful."

Elsewhere...

Ares was looking at the hole which he had traced back from the powerful weapon he had found on Joxer's hand. He wanted one and figured killing Joxer to take that one would lead to problems. So he was back tracking the weapon to where it came from, which was a healing break between the universe and... somewhere else.

"On the other side of that rip is what I want, I just have to find away to open the hole a little wider so I can slip through. So how to do this with finesse or with just brute force... brute force has yet to fail me yet." said Ares as he launched an energy sphere at the rip which was mostly sealed. The thin part of the universe buckled and trembled as it was harmed, small holes opening up around it.

This was followed by a bolt of power hitting that spot continuously as reality was shredded and finally cut open. The rip moved as a small ribbon of colour highlighted the differences between the two universes. Taking a moment to get himself ready, he moved with whirlwind speed into the rip and into the next universe.

He took a few moments to feel the differences between this universe and his using his divine senses. Sniffing it he spoke again, "It feels clean, orderly... like new cart smell without it being new. Feels like the universe which my idiot brother would want to create for his mortal friends.

Still I can sense the source of the weapon I felt, as well as more of those weapons based on different power sources. Sources which I can use when I take those weapons home with me."

Turning invisible he tracked the weapons which he discovered were rings and some kind of lantern to power them. Each based on an emotion or drive of the mortal world. The god of war thought to himself, 'They can take hope, love and compassion. Maybe even willpower. Give me fear, anger and greed. Now I just have to find a way to get the power of these rings for myself. Yet there is something more... something close to divine behind all of these rings and their powers.

It's like divine power seperate from the body of a god, living and breathing... looking for something to hold it. Wonder if I can use something like that to make me king of the gods or make Xena my bride. Perhaps I should investigate it some more while I'm here, before I borrow some rings for my own world. Or should I just take the rings and run? What to do?'


	11. Lone Lantern

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of Bethesda studios and DC Comics. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them. This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Fallout characters and DC Comics Characters of all universes. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

The Lone Lantern

Sarah Lyons was leading her Brotherhood of Steel team, the Lyon's Pride, against the Super Mutants. Even thought they now knew the home of the beasts were Vault 87, which contained the FEV virus used to turn humans into the creatures.

They had headed to the western Capital Wastelands to find the Vault on a recon mission, only to get surrounded by the monsters. Which she was guessing was a form of retreating for protection now that their secrets were revealed. Which was not helping now they were being surrounded by a more advance form which they were calling the Overlords, the step between normal Super Mutants and the Behemoths.

'Problem was the fact they seemed to upgrade from the chinese rifles and miniguns to energy weapons, especially gattling and tri-beam lasers. All we need is... a Behemoth!' thought Sarah as the ground thundered with the sound of giant mutant charging towards them.

'An army of Overlords and a Behemoth, we're going to need a miracle to get through all of this.' thought the Sentonel as she looked for a way out of this with all of her men. Then the flying green light come from the sky and charge at the Super Mutants. The light paused and it was clear to be a flying man, a familiar man at that.

"J.J.? What they heck have you gotten yourself into?" asked Sarah as she recognized him as James Junior, the Lone Wanderer from Vault 101. Only he was dressed in some kind of green uniform as he glowed... and flew through the air without any kind of machine being visible.

A beam of energy surrounded the Pride with a green force field which was deflecting the shots from the big uglies. Then a beam of light shot from something on his finger, turning into a giant holographic image of a minigun, or what she thought was a holographic image. Till it shot out green bullets which was causing massive damage to the muties, ripping them apart. At least the Overlords, it seemed he was saving something special for the Behemoth.

When all of the other uglies were down, the Behemoth seemed to be deciding whether to run or stand. It seemed to have considered just too long as J.J. created a giant buzzsaw from the light, proceeded to slice and dice the mutant into a pile of loose meat. In a matter of minutes all of the danger which the Pride had been facing had been taken down by one man.

The force field faded as J.J. landed before her, the young man smiling as he asked, "Having a bit of trouble, Sentinal?"

"I'm speechless now, but I am going to get the full story on what they hell just happened." said Sarah as she looked at him, trying to figure what happened now.

Later...

Sarah was shocked at the knowledge of this ring from another dimension, a ring which was the most powerful weapon in the universe, a ring which was key tool for a universal police force. J.J. said the ring had to adapt to their universal rules, but was still working.

"So anything you can think of the ring can make reality, as long as you charge it and overcome fear. This has to be the most powerful technological discovery ever, even greater then the alien stiff you got from the mothership club house you have. Is there anything you can do now that you have that power?" asked Sarah, curious on the technology.

"Goals of the Green Lantern seems to be needed her in the Wastelands just as much as space, even more so. I know I disappeared for months, but I was being trained by the Corps. Now I'm going to bring law and order to the wastes, plus see what I can due to bring back safe food and water to the Capital.

Still, I might need to look for help for that." said J.J. as he began to think of the events which he had experienced.

"Listens, cats, it's your old friend Three Dog with the news. The kid from Vault 101 has gotten into some kind of weird shit.

Turns out the Lyon's Pride was hunting down the muties to their source in Vault 87, when they were out number by the Frankensteins and even a Behemoth. Who should 'fly' in but the Lone Wanderer... literally. While glowing a bright green he managed to used some kind of light tech to shield the pride and then created guns and buzzsaws out of light. Apparently with some mass to them.

Where did he get this stuff from? He managed to come back from flying alien spaceship and now this weird technology. Does this kid do normal? So what does this mean? Not sure, but word is the kid is calling himself a Green Lantern these days. Not sure what this means, but if it means it keeps the Wasteland safe... well, I think I can welcome a little weirdness."

News spreads across the Wasteland as more deeds of the Lone Lantern, as he was being called, was made known.

Fort Independence...

"It has become a vital mission to gain this new technology this Green Lantern has. It has to be one of the most advance technology, and we don't want the Traitors of Lyon's group from gaining it. With this technology it might be possible to travel back west and make the case against Lyons in person. You are to take any measure to get the ring, even lethal actions. Understood?" said Protector Casdin as they moved to get this technology, as was their mission.

All over the wastelands...

"We have to be careful man, now that the goody-two-shoes Vault 101 kid has that weird tech. Who knows what could happen now he's more powerful then all of the armies in the wastelands. We need some kind of weapon like that? So where the hell can we get some of that? Other then killing the kid?" asked one Raider to another Raider.

In places like Megaton and Rivet City...

There was a sense of security now that the kid of 101 had this powerful weapon, but also a little worry about those who would be hunting for this power. Rivet City, founded by scientist on a military carrier, had many who were curious about the technological device and what it mean for science.

It was also good that the Lone Lantern had been scavenging for materials to increase the size of the village towns, built from abandoned vaults some how dug up from the ground without ruining the environment. The lands all looked untouched. With this Megaton started to grow. Small settlements were started around the ship, from the Anacostia metro station to the Jefferson Memorial. Also the Lincoln Memorial was built up and protected for the Temple of the Union.

And the words Green Lantern were taking on the image of hope...

In Vault 101 itself...

Amata Almodovar was had the radio on as she was discussing the state of the vault with her father and their tentive missions outside the vault, when the report came in. They had increased radios to pick up the news from the Wasteland, which now came mostly from Galaxy News. The news report was a series of repeated news breaks about the Lone Wanderer from Vault 101, or now the Green or Lone Lantern.

"Seems like J.J. has been getting into more interesting adventures since he left the second time. Maybe all of these good deeds in time will help people see him for who he really is." said the current overseer to the previous overseer.

He father, the previous overseer, responded, " Not sure I believe everything this Three Dog says, other then Project Purity since I know his father was working on that. Yet if it is true, if he has all of these powers at his fingertips... The idea of him creating water purifier designs greater and easier to create then the ones which James created... Starts to make going outside more viable.

Fortunately given his actions in the vault, it can be concluded he is unlikely to be a threat to the vault. No matter how we treated him, but still most of us are not ready to welcome him back with open arms. Not without proof from our scouts." said the older man as he tried to advise his daughter into her role.

"I know, I know. Still we can go out and find out more from the people of the Wastelands. We have Megaton nearby, even if it's J.J. home now, but it is the closest settlement in the area. We have heard about Rivet City, close to the Jefferson Memorial/Project Purity... but it's going to be a long run down the river." said Amata as she looked at the few maps they had of the Capitial they managed to make.

"Those traders who come to Megaton might be a good source of information, even a source travel if we promise to aid and protect them. Then we can follow their routes to major settlements." was the answer her father gave.

"Good idea, if we can find the weapons to use for that..."


End file.
